


Flower and Willow

by ninhursag



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three linked ficlets about the way Hisoka and Oriya relate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower and Willow

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
geeky  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |  [yami no matseui](http://vaingirlfic.livejournal.com/tag/yami+no+matseui)  
  
 

Behind the paper screens of Kokakurou light is muted and shadowy. Here nothing has changed in a hundred years and Japan never mutated into an alien landscape of concrete, wire and neon.

Hisoka would never have come here if he'd been a different boy, no gift/curse of empathy, no brutal night under the sakura. His father, so traditional about riverbed folk and such trash, wouldn't have brought him and if Hisoka had been old enough to rebel he would have been still too young and modern to think of such places. Anyway in the flower and willow world, ichigen san kotowari.

***

 

If he'd lived to grow up Hisoka could never have come to Kokakurou, but he didn't. He came the first time because it was necessary, required if he was to continue anything at all. He came to find Tsuzuki and save him and left with a key clutched in his hand and a body aching from sword thrusts though all the wounds had healed and vanished. He returned months later because of a half remembered dream of kendo and because no one Hisoka had ever met held the katana the way Oriya, the master of Kokakurou, did. Such perfect kata.

***

 

Oriya rarely speaks to Hisoka, but he nods his head and brings wooden practice swords and helps Hisoka with kata. Hisoka's first time remains unmentioned. Oriya calls him 'Kurosaki-san' and Hisoka calls Oriya 'Mibu-sensei' and bows, but not low. Sometimes Oriya makes tea and Hisoka watches and tries to master that kata as well.

After, sometimes, on quiet nights, Kokakurou girls will flock to Hisoka, dressed as Maiko, lacquered dolls in many layered kimonos with only a single teasing fork of bare skin on the back of the neck between make up and collar. They chirp and chatter, but quietly. They never try to touch him. Hisoka nods and calls them Geiko-san, but never smiles. His father never brought him to a place like Kokakurou and no one ever taught him asobi.


End file.
